


Дело об анонимном доброжелателе

by Salome



Series: Досье: Архангел [2]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Архангел собирает команду.





	Дело об анонимном доброжелателе

— Эй, начальник! Ходи к Затмениям, много интересно. Пришла малява; все туда-сюда бегом.

— Чего? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сходил в ставку “Затмения”? Чтобы что? Прости, Потрошитель, не понимаю.

Ворча досадливо замотал головой, заоглядывался вокруг. Гаррус вздохнул. 

— Лантар! Занят? Ты мне нужен.

Сидонис выглянул из кухни с кружкой в руке, глаза его сияли. Гаррус смущенно кивнул на Потрошителя:

— Я опять не понимаю его. Переведешь? Что-то про какую-то бумагу, кажется.

Как выяснилось, речь шла о каком-то письме, получив которое, все в “Затмении” забегали.

Разведка была делом, с которым Потрошитель справлялся отлично. Никто не обращал внимание на маленького одинокого ворча в грязном комбинезоне, а если его и замечали, никому не приходило в голову, что он может быть связан с Архангелом. Сами подумайте, где ворча, и где Архангел. Поэтому Потрошитель регулярно поставлял команде бесценные сведения о перемещениях и планах наемничьих банд.

Была только одна проблема: Гаррус так и не научился разбирать, что он говорит. Сочетание батарианского языка в ворча-версии с омеганским акцентом и отсутствием нескольких передних зубов заставляла переводчик шипеть, плеваться и выдавать поток малосвязных слов. Никакой переводческий софт не поспевал за особенностями быстро меняющегося диалекта. Нужно было не один год прожить на Омеге, чтобы научиться в точности разбирать, что говорят ворча. Если бы не Сидонис, Гаррус бы еще долго не догадывался, что у него есть союзник.

Так или иначе, это загадочное письмо нужно было разъяснить. Гаррус заранее напрягся: будить Ворташа раньше полудня было делом трудным и неприятным.

***

Против его ожиданий, их эксперт по компьютерной безопасности не спал: кажется, еще, а не уже. Он поднял на вошедших два красных глаза, двумя другими, настолько же покрасневшими, продолжая за чем-то следить на терминале.

— Здорово, шипастый! Смотри-ка, что я накопал у наших приятелей. Шухер поднялся будь здоров.

— А, ты уже занялся “Затмением”? — Гаррус был ужасно доволен, что команда действует сама, без приказа, как четко отлаженный механизм. Поощрять инициативу подчиненных — это он у Шепард научился. (И он привычно подавил накатившую печаль.)

Батарианец посмотрел на него недоуменно:

— Почему “Затмением”? Я про “Синих светил” говорю.

Вот это было уже некстати. У Гарруса не хватило бы ни бойцов, ни ресурсов, чтобы вступить в схватку сразу с обеими бандами со звездной символикой. Патронов оставался последний ящик, а о покупке поглотителей не хотелось даже задумываться. Хорошо хоть броня у всех в приличном состоянии, не надо заниматься ни покупкой, ни дорогим ремонтом.

— Так вот, смотри, — продолжал Ворташ, — что пришло на личный ящик Тарака. “Если вы не хотите, чтобы некие компрометирующие вас данные дошли до Солема Дал’Сера, жду вас на углу второй улицы и пятого проспекта района Даго третьего числа, в девятнадцать ноль пять. Захватите десять тысяч кредитов”.

— Подписано? — Гаррус уже получил текст письма и вывел его на визор, но переспросил ради Сидониса.

— “Ваш искренний доброжелатель”.

— А сможешь этого доброжелателя проследить? — спросил Гаррус восхищенно.

— Хм-м, не факт. Если бы он не умел заметать следы, не стал бы писать анонимку. Ну то есть, если не совсем идиот, но я проверил — не идиот.

— Ну может, после того, как передохнешь? — Интересно, сколько Ворташ спал за последние двое суток? Что-то Гаррус подозревал, что нисколько.

— А “Затмение”-то проверять?

— Ну давай, проверь.

Ворташ заклацал по клавишам — на две пятых быстрее, чем это сделал бы любой турианец.

— Так, угу. О, гляди-ка. “Если вы…” Нет, тут по-другому сказано. “Если вас волнует безопасность дорогого вам лица…” А дальше все то же самое. На углу пятого проспекта и второй улицы… Время… Ваш искренний доброжелатель.

— Спасибо, Ворташ. Отдыхай уже.

Гаррус с Сидонисом вышли.

— Как полагаешь? — Гаррус повернулся к Лантару — тот как раз отхлебывал из своей кружки, но тут поперхнулся и закашлялся. — Не прогуляться ли нам, подготовить место встречи этого… Анонимного Доброжелателя?

***

В районе Даго — выработанная шахта, заброшенный шахтерский поселок — было как никогда людно, успевай только уворачиваться. Не то чтобы это бросалось в глаза, все старались действовать скрытно, но ощущение жизни кипящей… или кишащей вокруг трудно было с чем-то спутать. Правильно Гаррус не послал сюда Потрошителя — ворча в этих пустых коридорах делать было нечего, все ценное давно ободрали, коммуникации отключили, прохожие не ходили, ну за исключением сегодняшнего утра. 

Гаррус перебежал из тени в тень, огляделся, высматривая огневые точки. Взглянул назад, поспевает ли за ним Лантар. Тот как раз добежал до ниши, в которой Гаррус засел, завертел головой. Гаррус протянул руку и дернул его к себе, под защиту тени. Лантар испустил испуганный шумный вздох.

— Да я это, я, — успокоил его Гаррус. — Тише, вон там, на противоположной стороне — чужой лазутчик, отсюда не видно, хуман или батар. Расскажешь мне про угол пятого и второй?

Сидонис махнул рукой в нужном направлении, по сигналу Гарруса они переместились ближе.

— Смотри, вот здесь, на углу была столовка; не знаю, что стало с ее хозяевами. Когда закрывались, вроде, открыться заново нигде не обещали, так что внутри должно быть полно ломаной мебели и оборудования — что не растащили на вторсырье. Вон там была шахтенная контора, “ИзО энтерпрайзес” — это Ариина лавочка, так что съехали чисто. Жилье, и это жилье, а вот тут был притон с борделем, на карте ты его не найдешь, но соваться даже сейчас не советую, там, кажется, зараза до сих пор в воздухе носится. Вот тут когда-то кроганский дед сидел забавный, попрошайка без одной ноги, рассказывал про войны рахни…

Выражение у Сидониса сделалось задумчивое, погруженное в себя. И удивительно хорошо он знает эти места, подумал Гаррус.

— Что, жил когда-то здесь?

— Угу. Моя первая работа на Омеге. Извини, воспоминания нахлынули.

— Ну что ты, бывает. Ха, а я тебе рассказывал про свою первую работу на Омеге?

— Всего лишь раз пятьдесят или около того.

— И именно тогда я…

— И именно тогда ты познакомился с Потрошителем. Только ты не знал, что он на твоей стороне, пока не повстречал меня.

— Ну ладно, ладно, молчу. Что там со вторыми этажами — помнишь?

***

Отряд выдвинулся с утра пораньше. Гаррус счел нужным привести не меньше четырех бойцов, и на совете все с ним согласились. Потрошитель напросился пятым — не потому что рассчитывал внести большой вклад, если что-то пойдет не так, а, как обычно, из любопытства.

Гаррус очень надеялся прийти на место первым из заинтересованных сторон, но не слишком рассчитывал на это. Кроме “Затмения” и “Светил” был еще сам анонимный доброжелатель, и Гаррусу не очень понятно было, что он из себя представляет. 

Все, что Ворташ сумел про него сказать — это что он вряд ли мастер-хакер, но умело воспользовался сочетанием коммерческого шифровального софта и обычной бытовой паранойи: общественный терминал для бедных вместо омни-тула, со взломанной системой защиты, потертыми логами и отсутствующими записями камер безопасности. Единственное, что можно было утверждать — он в момент отправки письма находился на Омеге. А его наглость и выбор целей заставляли задуматься, не под Архангела ли он копает.

Короче говоря, занимать позиции следовало со всей возможной скрытностью.

Однако сегодня в районе Даго дышалось совсем не так, как в прошлый раз. Похоже, они и в самом деле были первыми. Гаррус никогда не полагался на одно лишь чутье, но все-таки сейчас выдохнул, расслабился. Данные на визоре вроде бы подтверждали его правоту. Ну что ж, сидеть им тут долго, зато хотя бы разместиться можно будет с комфортом. Гаррус нацелился на крышу второго этажа почти ровно над местом встречи. Там и тень была отличная, и снизу не видно — мечта, а не точка.

Он влез наверх, убедился, что Лантар не отстает. Уселся поудобнее, облокотился на парапет и замер. Этажом ниже Уивер проскользнула мимо по пути к своему посту, неожиданно развернулась и хихикнула.

— Ну чего?

— Знаете, ребята, вы тут сидите, прямо как две горгульи.

Слово было незнакомое, Гаррус вызвал поиск, прочитал, посмотрел картинки.

— Хм, а что, похоже.

Лантар, конечно, не разделил его восторга, но таков уж он был — ко всему относился слишком серьезно.

***

Постепенно перекресток заполнялся. Кто-то гулко протопал по пустым комнатам конторы, на него шикнули. Кто-то споткнулся о груду мусора в бывшей столовой. Напряжение звенело в воздухе.

Гаррус старался примечать всех прибывающих, но пока никто не тянул на инициатора встречи. Белые ободки лучей, желтые солнечные короны — слишком много звезд вокруг и ни одного доброжелателя.

Они заранее договорились, что именно автор анонимок и будет их главным приоритетом. Заполучить в прицел Тарака или Джарота — заманчиво, конечно, но маловероятно, что они явятся лично. А вот на возмутителя спокойствия Гаррусу очень хотелось поглядеть в другой обстановке, понять, что им движет и, ну мало ли, может быть даже привлечь на свою сторону.

Настало объявленное время. Тишину можно было ложкой есть, когда две группы по трое с почти одинаковыми чемоданчиками начали приближаться к одному и тому же углу с разных улиц. Даже ступать они старались как можно осторожнее.

В этой тишине стук керамической оболочки гранаты, подскакивающей по выбитым плиткам тротуара, прозвучал, как звон литавр. Через секунду раздался взрыв.

Батарианец в синем с белой эмблемой метнулся к стене и выхватил пистолет, а его спутники — винтовки, началась стрельба. Саларианец с желтой эмблемой нажал на детонатор, и от нового взрыва вылетел пластик из выходящих на перекресток дверей с давно отсутствующими стеклами.

Гаррус не успевал перезаряжать. Целей ему хватало, хотя они и сами прилагали достаточно усилий, чтобы проредить ряды друг друга. Прежде чем найти первую мишень, Гаррус не забыл проследить взглядом траекторию первой гранаты. Слишком далеко для сенсоров, но ему показалось, что он заметил вдалеке какую-то темную массу. Анонимный доброжелатель все-таки пришел.

Постепенно остатки отрядов — и курьерских, и засадных — рассредоточились по перекрестку, заняли укрытия и перестреливались уже довольно вяло. Прямо сейчас вести снайперскую стрельбу не стоило, вычислят. Гаррус подал сигнал Лантару сместиться на этаж ниже. Между сторонами установилось равновесие, возможно, доброжелатель опять захочет вмешаться.

Гаррус не ожидал, что этим вмешательством окажется кроган, в голубом сиянии с ревом вбежавший на перекресток, палящий с двух рук и крушащий все на своем пути. Это… это впечатляло. Гаррус зааплодировал бы, если бы сквозь рев и грохот не разобрал вдали гудения моторов сразу нескольких аэрокаров.

Он подал сигнал Батлеру и Уивер: уходим, как собирались, через второй этаж. Показал Сидонису: стой тут, не высовывайся. Перегнулся через перила и крикнул крогану, который как раз добрался до одного из заветных чемоданчиков:

— Эй ты! Доброжелатель? Сейчас тут станет жарко!

Кроган все понял правильно. Подбежал к стене, игнорируя выстрелы, на ходу подпрыгивая, взбегая по стене, протянув руку вверх.

Гаррус поймал его руку.

Вдвоем с Сидонисом они кое-как втянули здоровяка наверх, повалились все вместе на пол. 

— Ага, доброжелатель, — сказал кроган, ухмыляясь Гаррусу в лицо. — И очень искренний.

***

Уже на базе Грундан Крул — так его звали — объяснял изумленному Гаррусу, демонстрируя настоящие галактические кредиты:

— Если бы я потребовал больше, и правда, был бы риск, что они не возьмут их с собой. А десять тысяч — это та сумма, которой они готовы пожертвовать, чтобы прищучить шантажиста.

Гаррус только качал головой: сколько он ни старался, ни в прошлой жизни, ни сейчас, эта логика была ему недоступна. Но по крайней мере теперь у них будут патроны и поглотители. И новый боевой товарищ. Жизнь была хороша.

Дух Шепард осенил его своим мимолетным присутствием и отправился дальше в межзвездную пустоту.

**Author's Note:**

> Компромат на Тарака =) http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/6/9/3269969/85986269.jpg
> 
> Персонажи истории http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/Salome.1542051002.jpg
> 
> Обе картинки by ЖЫРНЫЙ СОЧНЫЙ КРОГАН https://fat-tasty-krogan.diary.ru/


End file.
